Tears Left Behind
by TigerArrowgirl
Summary: Two new villains show up and course trouble. Its up to Wally and Dick to stop them but what if theirs more to these two villains than meets the eye. What if they need saving, and will the two heroes be able to save them or will it be to late.
1. Chapter 1

Wallace West found himself in a tux and a black mask for a masquerade ball. The only reason as to why he was at a masquerade ball was to go undercover for a mission with Dick. Other than that he really wouldn't be here. They reseave a tip that the League of Shadows was going to assassinate Peter Jackson, owner of the company that made weapons.

He spotted Dick across the room talking to a red head girl. By the look on Dicks face, he didn't want to talk to her. Snicking to himself, he pressed the comm link. "Having fun!"

Dick only looked over at him, and if looks could kill, he'll surely be dead. Chuckling to himself, he looked around the room, only for him to stop on two beautiful women he has ever seen walk in. Out of the corner of his eye he was sure Dick spotted them too.

The black hair beauty wore a simple black strapless dress, black heels and a silver mask showing her sapphire eyes. In face her mask looked more like a bird covered in feathers. The other beauty was a golden blonde. A silver cocktail dress, silver heels and a black mask. Her dark gray eyes showed under the mask that looked like a wild cat.

They were hot and every guy in the room knew it. In fact many were looking at them, hunger in their eye. Yet every time a guy walked to them the girls shock their heads and walked away. Grinning, Wally walked up to them, with Dick right behind him. He swore his heart skiped a beat as her gray eyes meet his green eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked showing his charming smile.

She seem to be thinking about it before answering him. "Sure!" Her voice surprised him. He was expecting a high pitch voice but it was husky and to be honest it drew him in.

They dances for a couple of songs and most were slow songs. A spark passed throught them as if they knew each over from a different life time ago.

"So carrot top, what brings you here!" Her husky voice sent shivers runn down his back.

Tighting his hold, he smiled. "Would you believe I was waiting for an angel to show and my name is Wally!"

"Well Wally." She chuckled a little. "Names Artemis!"

Artemis, thats the blonde beautys names. "Babe, the goddess would be lucky to have you name after her!"

She only rolled her eyes before leaning in closer. "Well as fun as this has been, I have to go!" Her voice tickled his ear as she spoke. Turning her back to him she walked away.

Turning he saw Dick dancing with the black hair beauty. Looking back to see if Peter was still there but found he wasn't. Looking around he found Peter walking around a corner with the same blonde hair women he was just dancing with. Cursing, he pressed the comm link. "They have Peter."

Qiuckly moving to follow them. They moved up a fight of stairs before disappearing into a room. Not slowing down he ran to the room, only to find that Peter was a sword point. Using his super speed he grabbed Peter, leaving him in a safe spot and running back with in seconds.

Artemis blincked before facing him. "Wally!" She looked surpried before frowning. "I was really hoping you were normal but I guess not." Gray smoke appear, reaveling a black hair beauty.

"Zatanna!" Dicks spoke next to him as he walked in.

"Dick." She said but frowned. "Well this sucks!"

"We can help you!" Wally asked, not wanting to fight them.

They smiled saddly. "You can't help us." They said before dissappearing into smoke and leaving them behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long in updating****. I really don't know where this story is going to go. And I would like to thank the first few people who reviewed. Thank you guys. I really wasn't sure people were going to like my story so than you.**

**I don't own Young Justice. If I did, it wouldn't end like it did and there be more show time on Dick, Wally, Artemis and Zatanna. So here's the next chapters, and I would welcome any ideas that come my way. The first chapter was only going to be a one shot but my sister told me to continue the story. Yet I don't know what I plan to do next. And I plan on making the next chapters longer. **

* * *

The two girls reappeared as five blocks away from the party. Their expression in shock as they took in the information. Not only did they fail to kill their target but they also found out the real names of Flash and Nightwing. It was a little overwhelming and the face that they know the names of them. They didn't make a name for themselves. They always stayed in the shadows, wanting a real life other than killing.

But as fate had it, it decided to throw them these guys know. If nothing else, it irritate the hell out of Artemis as Flash tried to help her and Zatanna. What made him think she and her friend need help. They were fine where they were at, if not at least half way fine.

Signing to herself, she and Zatanna looked at each other. "We can't tell Ra's know we failed or what we know!"

"I know that, lets just go home okay." With that said, the two villains ran across roof tops, heading to the small apartment they shared.

Artemis dressed in a black tight body suit that held multiple weapons, and as Zatanna dressed in the same matter. Each trained in multiple combat skills and weapons. They might not like their life style but they only stay to protect the one person who raised them. Who helped them stay out of this life style until the end. Even if the day promised to be nice yet it didn't hold the same promise for Artemis and Zatanna. It held a much darker promise. A promise of pain and internal darkness. Both girls walked into the shadows. Both of them prepare if an attack happens.

Entering a large room chamber, lit with torches. Standing at the center of the room was Ra al Ghul himself. Artemis kneed with Zatanna following suit. If there was one thing Artemis hated was kneeing for a man, or even following this mans orders.

"Girls!" It may not show but Ra's like to mock them. He knows very well that they don't in joy this life style, not one bit. "Did you finish the job?"

Artemis raised her head to meet the demons kings face. "No, Flash and Nightwing stopped us before we could finish the job."

Ra's only nodded as if he knew they failed. "Yes, I see."

Artemis looked over to Zatanna, a silent message passing between them. Looking back over to Ra's only to find him already looking at them, as if he was studying them. The silence stretched on before he decided to speak again. "Your next mission, your both be with Deathstroke. The details of the mission will be delivered to you in two days time, along with the time and place."

Artemis and Zatanna nodded in understanding as they listen. He didn't have to say it but the threat of was still there. Working with Deathstroke was either life or death. Deathstroke didn't care if he had to kill them off. He didn't tolerate failure. This was there last chance or they pay with their lives.

Ra's dismiss them with a wave of his hand before turning his back to them. Turning on their feet, they left the room.

Once out of the compound, they left to meet up with someone they hadn't seen in a long time. The small Star city apartment was nice and neat. Knocking once before entering the room. Standing with her back to them stood Jade.

"Hey sis's!" They way she said it was mocking.

Rolling her eyes, Artemis sat next to her sister. "Jade, we ran into trouble last night and now we're paying for it." This caught Jades attention. She turned to face her two sisters. She didn't have to say it.

"Deathstroke going on our next mission!" Zatanna said as she made her way to the chair off to the side.

"Deathstroke." Jade didn't say anything before her face filled with rage. "Zatanna, Artemis, what the hell happen for Ra's to be sending him with you."

Artemis signed, understanding the rage and panic that filled her voice. The only reason for Deathstroke coming with them was either a test or their own death. "We had a little bump in with Flash boy and Nightwing, and failed out mission."

Jade paced back and forth, thinking over something. "I'm going with you guys. I'm not letting you girls go in alone."

Zatanna and Artemis both shock their heads. Jade didn't have to finish speaking before the idea was shut down. "Jade you can't do that. Think about Lian!"

"Yea, plus we can take care of ourselves. You got out of this life for her and we took your stand. Don't let our sacrifice be in vain." Zatanna finished off.

"Besides, we're the Cheshire Cats."Artemis said moving in to hug her sisters. It may not be spoken but the worry that filled the air around them was thick.

* * *

Wally and Dick looked over information over the two girls they meet two nights ago. It was something that they hoped would be easy but the Shadows date base didn't have their information. Either they were new to the life or they knew how to hide themselves. There was no police record of them or any date. If anything it really bugged them they couldn't find anything about them. Its as if they vanished in thin air.

"This is really frustrating. How can two girls just vanishes like this." Wally yelled in frustration.

Dick raised an eyebrow to Wally. "Maybe we're looking the wrong way." He said before pulling up a date base on the Cheshire Cats. For some way it felt right and the Cheshire Cats matched in height and hair color with the two girls them meet. "And I think I found them."

Wally quickly walked over to Dick. The Cheshire Cats all have the same gear except the color. Artemis as he picked up due to her being the only blonde, wore a black colored kimono and appears as though it has sheds and rips along it. The kimono is tied around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees and black knee-high boots, along with a cheshire mask. Zatanna as Dick inform him of her names also had the same kimono as the other tow women but it was colored dark gray, which left the other Cheshire in a dark green kimono. All of them in the same gear yet with different colors and weapons. Jade as they found out had two sia's and a sword, Artemis had a sword with a hand held crossbow, and Zatanna had just a plain sword. All three of them had the same hair length too.

Wally only smirked as he looked over Artemis gear. It really left little to the imagination. "Looks like their cat people."

Dick snorted at Wally's poor attempt at a joke. "Yea, well now we know who they're under as her villain name now her have to find where they live and who they really are if we want to help them." That alone had the boys back to work as they looked over more information. Determine to help the two girls who clearly need saving even if they didn't say it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its been a long time since my last update but i hope this makes up for it. I so wanted to let you guys know i think i finally have the plot down and since I only have two to three weeks left of classes before I take my summer off. Hopefully I will update sooner and I'm also planning another story. So enjoy my short chapter. I promise next chapter will be longer.**

It was a trap, Zatanna knew it, Artemis knew it and so did Jade. The meeting point was to be at Gotham City near an ally between the wealthy and the poor. At midnight was the time to meet. The slight tension that build around Artemis muscles, ready for an attack.

"Girls!"

The deep low voice behind them alerted them at they weren't alone in the ally. Turning they only found Deathstroke himself. His glare in place and his arms crossed over his broad shoulders. Deathstroke was also one of their many teachers. Just the thought of taking him on was unpleasant.

"Deathstroke." Both girls said as they rested their hands on their hips. The same mocking tone as Jade had it when she was Cheshire.

He started as them for some time before walking away. Artemis skin crawled as she and Zatanna followed him. Even if the Shadows wanted to get rid of them, they both were two well trained assassins to be let go. Even though it will be time soon when Ra's decides to get rid of them, they will be ready.

"This is the plan!" Deathstroke said as he lead them to an abandonment building.

"Wally we have a mission."

Wally turned around when he heard Dick. Well more like Nightwing really. Raising an eyebrow, he motion for him to explain.

"I got a tip that the Cheshire Cats are partnering up with Deathstroke and will be supervising a dealing on the docks in Star City."

Within a blink of an eye Wally was already in his Flash suit ready to go. He really doesn't know why, but Artemis was all he could think about. He only met her, imagine what it would have been if he knew her. All he knew is that he can't let her go. He'll regret it in the end.

Nothing was said as they both set off to the location. Both and and Dick didn't need words to work out a plan. With on look they knew what and where to go. While Dick was in the north side of the location, Wally was off to the east side. Both close and ready to jump in and stop the dealing.

Wally watched as both Artemis and Zatanna walk in. He'll have to say, Artemis in that kimono gear was really hot. It also let his imagination run wild of what laded underneath it.

He watched as they watched the carts being rolled away. At times they would disappear from view and reappear again in a different spot. One thing for sure was that these girls lives up to their names.

Just as he was about to move closer, he felt a something cold touch his neck.

"Look here Flashy Boy, but you picked a really wrong day to be here."

The husky voice that he knew belonged to Artemis. Fighting the impulsed of spinning around and hugging her to death, well not to death. He just wanted to get her out of here as fast as he could.

He smirk as he could feel her body press onto his back, leaving little to the imagination. "Sure do babe, but I couldn't just leave without saying hello first."

He would just picture the glare she was sending his way underneath the mask. Before he would say something else she was gone. Looking behind him, he found nothing, like she disappeared into thin air. But what he did find was a note in his mask. How he didn't feel it before hand puzzled him but he wasn't going to question it just yet.

Looking over at Dick he nodded before he jumped into action. What was the weird part was they find Deathstroke. It was like he wasn't there to fight. Wally was okay with it. From what Dick has told him, Deathstroke is a man not to mess with. Even Batman doesn't let a fight without some kind of injury. With that said, he fought the goons.


End file.
